Session 31 - The Fallen Justiciar
After visiting the workshop of Kein Oppenmeier, half-elf druid Percival follows the Firbolg warrior Satorus, in the guise of Tristan of House Lorshe, to a dwarven blacksmith, Grouger Hammerhand, in the outer town of Elysium where the non-elves reside. Satorus was looking to have his rock-mace, Mildred, enchanted, and the gruff dwarven woman admitted it could be done, but for a price too high for Satorus. She offered to give him a deal if the Lorshe-lookalike could get her family brought to the Island Continent to help work her forge, he offered her a city pass. It didn't work out. Half-orc fighter Phryne, meanwhile, presented herself to elven culture in the main thoroughfare of the lower level of Elysium, where she became an attraction to passing elves. A young, dark haired half-elf woman with an impish look about her stopped to admire the Champion of Excelsion, and invited Phryne and her companions that even for a drink at the Golden Lantern, a tavern and inn in the outer town. The half-elf introduced herself as Teyryn Vondaris. Tristan of House Lorshe, presented himself to the Elven Republic Senate, but not before Haeven Tyrios of Victor petitioned the Senate, complete with the five High Senators including Executor Baelaith, leader of the Elysium Directorate. Haeven advised the elves to take a military stand against the humans by using the weapons of the goblins of the Felsic Combine. Tristan was given the floor following this, and advised the senate to act based on evidence and procedure. He called on Maiquis of House Aleaundlin, acting Magistrate of Victor, to the imprisonment of Lady Aevara and the rising up of the humans in Victor. He pleaded with the Senate to not work with goblins and orcs. After listening to enough of his counsel, Executor Baelaith concluded that the Senate would meet in three days time, at the conclusion of the Lunar Festival, for a mandatory assembly and a vote on the "vision" of the Directorate. Tristan concluded his presentation of issues by being named leader of a committee to investigate the goblins of the Mainland. As dusk fell, Kein Oppenmeier, the gnomish inventor, communicated with the party through the clockwork starling. He assumed they had approached to release him for the interest they'd shown in him, and demanded they retrieve his folio, under elven guard, before he could ferry them out of Elysium somehow. He explained it would be a one way trip, but he would only leave with the folio, and that he could be in touch with them through the starling at dusk. Percival also sent a crow to contact the Pirate Queen to ask how they could meet with her. Phryne left for her date with Teyryn Vondaris. After meeting in the outer town, Teyryn led Phryne to the half-elf's favourite fountain, where they were greeted by an elven Justiciar of significantly different disposition from the one Phryne had encountered before. A young elven teen appeared behind her, and the Justiciar demanded Phryne surrender herself and come with them. At that moment, Percival appeared half-naked beside Phryne and turned them both invisible not in the least bit dissuading the Justiciar from attacking. She quickly cut down Percival while Teyryn summoned a water elemental from the fountain. The elven boy stabilized a dying Percival, but then an unseen servant summoned by Teyryn carried him away. Phryne held her own against the Justiciar, landing a number of blows against the elven woman, but it was finally a poisonous cloud summoned by Teyryn that downed her. Timo, the young half-elf informant, ran to Tristan, who had been arranging passage out of Elysium through the Golden Port, passage for them all. Timo explained that the Fallen Justiciar, a notorious oathbreaker of the order turned mercenary, had attacked Phryne and Percival. Tristan recognized descriptions of Teyryn and Iymbryl of the Oriyarus Tribe, an elven boy of strange powers. He commanded Timo to continue watching, while resolving to investigate the Fallen Justiciar further. Finally, Satorus walked about the town, enjoying the Lunar Festival, ending up in the elven alchemical shop of the Carfir's, tended by young Ryul, son of Ryul. The young elf was impressed by the Firbolg and showed him common healing components before bringing him to a case of exceptional magical plants, one a moss that, when prepared, became a dust of disappearance, another an elixir of extraordinary healing, the last a fabled root from a tree that was once eaten by Cloud Giants, that granted the consumer their strength. Satorus asked after the father of Ryul, who admitted that he was in during the day. ACTIVE QUESTS -Investigate the Fallen Justiciar and learn to what purpose she took Percival and Phryne -Phryne is allowed to request a boon from the worshippers of Excelsion -Tristan will lead an investigation into the goblin activity on the Mainland -Secure the release of Kein Oppenmeier along with his folio, communicate with the Pirate Queen about how to meet up with her -Investigate the encroaching dark forces from the East for the forest spirit (party thinks that the magical and destructive properties of tealstone, these goblin factories and Gazek from Gobelton have something to do with it)